Kyara's Journal of Rants and Updates
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Kyara's journal for rants about life and for any updates on stories! Rated T for a lot of cussing
1. Chapter 1

11/3/15

Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with an idea I've had for a while; a journal for my rants and for any updates I may have for any of my stories! (´･ω･`) I'm sorry that this isn't a fun fanfic, but I really need to get this out so I can get some venting time. Please forgive me if I go on a rant about something So... how should I start this off... maybe with a little rant about school and how fucking stressful high school is... yeah! That's what I'll do! So, high school is pretty fucking stressful, especially since I'm a junior and I'm gonna graduate next school year... *groans* I FUCKING HATE MY HIGH SCHOOL! Its legit got a cockroach infestation because the students are lazy fucks and don't pick up their motherfucking trash! Sure, we may be an A+ school, BUT ITS STILL A GHETTO ASS SCHOOL! If any of you live in Phoenix, AZ and go to North Canyon High School, you'll know what I'm talking about. Sure, the teachers are nice, but some of them seriously act like we're mere specks of dust on their shiny shoes, ESPECIALLY THE MOTHERFUCKING SECURITY GUARDS! OH MY FUCKING GOD I CAN'T STAND THE FUCKING SECURITY GUARDS! They're always around, watching the students, waiting to take us to the office and write up referrals for every student on this campus,, especially the security guard Darlene! 〴⋋_⋌〵 SHE FUCKING HATES EVERYONE AND THE FEELING IS MUTUAL! We all hate her. Sure, we act nice around her, but she's actually a bitch! And don't get me started on the motherfucking rude teachers! Just today, my 4th hour teacher Mr. Gallup decided to keep me in class a little bit into lunch because I *says mockingly* 'wasn't doing anything productive during intervention.' WELL FUCK YOU MR. GALLUP! I **WAS** DOING SOMETHING! I WAS FUCKING DRAWING FOR MY ART CLASS! *takes a deep breath and calms down* Sorry about that. I'm just a LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTLE pissed off because of that incident. Well, since my day isn't over yet, I'll continue this when the day is over and I'm home reflecting on the day.


	2. Chapter 2

11/9/15

Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here and holy shit was yesterday a hard fucking day... I got yelled at a lot for being fucking exhausted after the day before, which was Pagan Pride Day. I'm a Pagan, since you guys don't know. But the main source of stress yesterday was my parents and their constant bitching to get me to clean the kitchen... IT WAS A FUCKING STRESSFUL DAY! AND I'M STILL TIRED! But you know what I want to say to my parents? I wish I could actually say this to their faces, but I would say GO FUCK YOURSELVES with a cheery smile and a happy flip off. (╹◡╹)凸 I would absolutely LOVE to say that right as I move out of that hell house! *takes a deep breath and calms down* Well, I feel a little better after that rant, so I'll tell you guys an update I'm working on for a story! ⊙ω⊙ I hope that y'all remember the story 'I'm SkyDoesMinecraft's Sister!' because I'm updating it! AFTER SO LONG, THE FANS OF THAT STORY CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS! :D I bet y'all will be excited when you read that. ⊙ω⊙ I still want y'all to leave your roleplay ideas on the message I made a while ago so I can start one with you and I can get an idea for a new story! Also! I'll be answering any questions you guys have for me on this. And to those of you who think this thing shouldn't be on this website, a Guest reviewer made a good point. Here's what s/he said:

TheDiamondArcher:  
Dude,This kinda count as a story because you're telling us about you're life and stuff. So Ya... :D

Anyways, guys, today is gonna be a rather boring day, so I won't bore you with constant updates and stuff. :/ So, I hope y'all have a great day! Bye mai Roses! Until my next update!~


	3. Chapter 3

11/17/15

Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here and HOLY FUCKING SHIT TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D I'm 16 now! GIFT MEEE! ouo You can gift me with one-shots about any of my stories if you want! Its all up to you guys if you want to give me a fun story. If you do, PM me when its up! Otherwise I won't be able to know you wrote it! Well, since I'm already here, I may as well tell you guys who are TLotRD fans that a new update will be coming soon. Also, sorry I didn't post anything for Halloween. I was super busy that day. Anyways, guys, I better let you get back to your day! HAVE AN AMAZING DAY MAI ROSES!


	4. Chapter 4

12/4/15

Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here and I just wanted to let you guys know that I am accepting requests for holiday season one-shots for: Minecraft, Fairy Tail, Five Nights at Freddy's, and Soul Eater! Here's the form for submitting the request:

Fandom: (Out of the above mentioned fandoms)

Pairing: (If any)

Anything else you feel I should know:

Well, that's all I have to say. Nothing to rant about or any updates on the way! Well... except for TLotRD. That will be posted as soon as I finish writing the chapter. Anyways, have a #Rossome day my Roses!


	5. Chapter 5

12/9/15

Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with a tiny update! I've made a forum! :D You're all invited to join it! :D Here's the link to the forum itself:

forum/The-Rose-Army-Meeting-Place/186275/

Please join! This will be a way I can communicate with you guys without writing a new chapter on a story! The rules are there for when y'all get there. Anyways, have a #Rossome day my amazing Roses! :D (Said that just for you, CommanderBubbleTrouble **(^▽^)** )

12/10/15

QUICK UPDATE TO THIS! Guests who wanna join the forum, you MUST have an account for you to join the forum! (I think... a loyal guest recruit named TheDiamondArcher told me that he couldn't get on for some reason... that might be the problem.) ITS FREE, YA KNOW! **＼(*^▽^*)/** So, sign up for the site, and then you can join the forum. Anyways, hope you're having a #Rossome day! :D STAY AWESOME, MY ROSES!


	6. Chapter 6

12/14/15

Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here! I need your OCs for a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic I'm writing called 'Dragon's Fang'. When I finish writing the first chapter, the A/N will tell you what it basically is. Anyways, here's the OC form (it'll also be in the first chapter of 'Dragon's Fang'):

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Type of Magic:**

 **Dragon's Name (The dragon that teaches your OC his/her magic):**

 **Personality:**

 **Exceed's Name (if you wanna give your OC one):**

 **Exceed's Gender:**

 **Exceed's Personality and Color:**

That's the form! :) I hope y'all have a great and very #Rossome day, my Roses! BAI!


	7. Chapter 7

1/27/16

Oh my Goddess! I'm back! OoO I've been gone for sooo long because of school and shit as well as New Year's and stuff. Anways, HAPPEH LATE NEW YEAR'S GUYS! :D 2016 BABEH! x3 Anyways, updates for what's going on story-wise... *sorts through papers and finds the updates paper before speaking* There is progress being done with TLotRD, I'm Skydoesminecraft's Sister!, and Please Save Me..., as well as a couple future projects that will be published here soon. Keep an eye out for those! This update is brought to you all by Temmie Flakes! The best breakfast in the world, even though there's no flavor! And also brought to you by Momma Toriel's World Famous Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie! Goat Mom is Best Mom x3 Sorry for the Undertale inferences x3 I recently fell in love with the game, so you can expect some Undertale here soon x3 #SORIEL! Anyways, have a very #Rossome day, my Roses! :D


	8. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	9. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

 **Monster Type:**

 **(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks:**

 **Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	10. Where Have I BEEN!

**Wassup mai Roses! Kyara here after being dead for months! I'M STILL ALIVE! OoO Anyways, this is just a small update letting you guys know I'm OK! NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I DIDN'T LEAVE THE INTERNET! I'VE JUST BEEN GROUNDED AND ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE CALLED THAT IS FUCKING AWESOME! I RUN A BUNCH OF GROUPS IF YOU WANNA MEET UP WITH ME THERE! ouo This is the link to my Quotev profile: a href=" KyaraRose"Kya's Quotev/a I hope to meet you guys there! I'll see you later my Roses! Stay #Rossome!**


End file.
